A Cherry blossom Highschool story
by the calm type
Summary: Sakura moves back to Konoha, with her two aunts. Meets old and new friends and new enemies in the gang that rules konoha High- and that she faces right on her first day. But she's tough and slowly the things bigin to change... pairing inside


**Cherry Blossom Highschool story**

**Another fic with all my favourite pairings for those absolutely insane and awesome highschool fics, because you know you want another one ;-)**

**Well pairings are:**

**Tenten x Neji; Ino x Shikamaru; Hinata x Naruto; Temari x Kiba; Kakashi x Shizune; Konan x Pein; Anko x Iruka; Tsunade x Jiraya; Haku x Zabusa; Gaara x Hanabi (not enough of this one out there) and concerning Sakura I will only say that you have to read this fic to find out. Enjoy, read and review.**

**I do not own Naruto, because Masashi Kishimoto does and it's better like this I think.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

The black car drove through a dark and rainy night. The driver was a blonde, gorgeous woman at the beginning of her thirties. Next to her, a younger, black haired woman was napping. In the back of the car a pink haired girl lay stretched out across all the seats, listening to music on her iPod.

When they crossed the borders of their old hometown Konohagakure, the driver shook the black haired woman's shoulder to wake her up.

'Shizune, wake up! We'll arrive in short time!' she announced, loud enough to get the pink haired girl's attention, too.

'Humph, can't you just wake me up when we arrive, Tsunade?' mumbled a sleepy Shizune.

'No.' her older sister smiled at her.

'It's about time we arrive. I'm bored to death back here and I'm damn tired. I just want to go to bed.' The girl announced.

'Oh, my poor niece, how much I pity you. Just be glad all we need to unpack are our bags- the furniture we brought from Kirigakure has already been placed.' Tsunade teased her.

'Oh, yeah, aunty Tsunade, why again did we have to move here?' She asked hiding a mischievous smile. Her aunts, especially Tsunade, hated it when she called them aunt or aunty- it made them feel old. They had raised Sakura since her family had died when she was five. Both of them were medicians, and tough, too. Very tough. They treated her like a younger sister and took care of her like one- meaning they taught her material arts and treating wounds only in case she ever got in a fight. She loved them very much and though they were not a classical family, they always held together. She was glad to have such great aunts.

'Grr, girly you better not call me aunty again!' Tsunade scoffed. Right now they were moving into the old house of the Saninoko family where the three daughters had grown up. The people, who former had rented the house, had moved away and Tsunade had used the opportunity for one of her sudden ideas- moving into their old town.

'We move here because I couldn't stand the weather in Mist any more and because we got offered well paid jobs at the hospital.' She growled, still annoyed by the aunty.

'They offered you two these jobs because you are absolute awesome doctors. You could have asked anywhere else.'

'I had a sudden urge to see Konoha again. And you already know one girl here so where's the problem? Knowing you, Konoha High will be a child's game for you.'

'Yeah, but what if I don't make friends? It's just strange to start everything new.'

It was true, Sakura knew a girl from the neighbour house from the visits when her grandparents still lived in the house. Ino was a loud and cheerful girl who had easily passed the borders of Sakuras beginning shyness. They still wrote e-mails from time to time but they hadn't seen each other for years now.

'Don't worry, you'll make it. You're Risas daughter in the end.' Tsunade smiled reassuringly.

'Thanks, Tsunade.' Sakura smiled back at her. Whatever would happen, Tsunade was right, the three of them would always have each other and would never give in to difficulties easily.

They arrived at the dark house. Sakura looked at it when they drove on the way through a wild small garden in front of the house. It was nearly a hundred years old by now, but due to Tsunades eccentric preferences referring comfort and style it had been renovated from top to ground. But from the outside it looked just like an old hut, oblique, weather-beaten and full of corners, maybe even enchanted and full of secrets.

'I love it.' Sakura simply said.

'I know. I love it, too. I had a great time making the plans for the renovations.' Tsunade answered smiling. 'Damn how I missed this house.'

'Let's continue with the sentimental stuff inside, shall we? It's freezing.' Shizune said and pushed them through the door. Inside it was very warm though there was a stone floor- the people who had built this house, Sakuras mothers, Tsunades and Shizunes parents, had referred to the fathers European roots when they had first planned the house and obviously the preference for corners and complicated structures lay within the family. Tsunade had renovated the bathrooms; there were four of them, now all quite luxurious, and the kitchen with modern equipment. Then of course there were the other rooms, but she had amazingly managed to keep the older comfortable style matching the modern elements. The furniture consisted of old things from the house, old things from Kirigakure and a few new things, including three new king-size-beds. Sakura immediately felt at home.

After saying good night to her aunts, she went upstairs into her room. The whole house was in general built like an L. Sakuras room was on the end of the lower part of the L so she could see both the garden 'Within' the L and the calm street from her balcony- well it was more like a terrace because beneath it there was the bibliotheca of the house-books were one of their shared obsessions so Tsunade had all the books they had brought here and also used the opportunity to buy some more.

Directly next to her balcony there was a big old cherry tree and she figured she wouldn't have a difficult time to use it as a ladder, gaining a faster way to the library and the huge garden but also to the street.

Smiling she went into her room that had an own bathroom like Shizunes and Tsunades.

The walls were white but one wall was in a deep shade of spring green. Next to the door there were a cupboard and two shelves. Tomorrow she would unpack her personal things and go visit Ino. Yawning she went to her bed and let herself fall onto it, not caring any more about brushing teeth or even wearing pyjamas. In less then a minute she was asleep.

The next morning she woke up around nine. She went down into the kitchen but other than some apples there was nothing eatable to be found, so she grabbed one and went back up to her room. It was the first day of the autumn break in Konoha, that would last two weeks, so she had not go to school yet and she decided she would do what she had planned to.

She ate the apple, took a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed in some baggy pants and an oversize T-shirt. Then she unpacked her personal things: Three photos, one showing her family shortly after her birth, one with her family four years later and the last and newest one showing Tsunade, Shizune and herself the day she went to high school at first, half a year ago.

She also placed her poetry-book and her guitar next to her bed.

After an hour she was finally done, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Knowing that Tsunade and Shizune either were still sleeping or already got up and currently were shopping in the supermarket, she hurried down and opened the front door.

A girl was standing in front of her, blonde and with bright blue eyes. It took her a moment to recognize her.

'Ino? Is that you?' she asked unsure.

'Of course it's me! Who do you thought I would be? I just came over to greet our new neighbours.'

'That's nice. Actually I wanted to visit you, too. I was just about to come over when you rang. It's been a long time, hasn't it?'

'Yeah. I'm actually impressed we managed to keep in touch through e-mails. How have you been?'

They went inside, talking and exchanging the latest news.

'I'm going to attend Konoha High. So maybe we'll have some courses together.'

'That would be great. I would like to introduce you to my friends if you want to. I told them about you and they are really curious about you.'

'I'd love to.' The pink haired answered.

'So how about you come visiting me tomorrow afternoon? I already invited them over.'

'Sure. I'm really looking forward to it.' Sakura smiled happily.

'Then I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura.' Ino smiled brightly at her and then they said goodbye and Ino took her leave.

Sakura spent the rest of the day exploring the house and especially the garden, making plans on planting flowers for next year already. She would ask Shizune about it because she knew more about plants than Sakura. She also found a rope that was strong enough to hold a person so climbing the cherry tree would be easier, just in case someone not-so-athletic as her ever had to climb it. She was tying the rope on a branch when she heard Tsunade and Shizune coming home- so they had been shopping.

She went downstairs to say good morning and told them about Ino's visit.

'See? I told you you wouldn't have any difficulties. You're nice, you're gentle, you're smart. Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?' Tsunade smiled.

'Dunno. There would be so many possibilities.' Sakura sighted.

'Always our pessimistic cherry blossom, isn't she? You wanna come with us visiting the hospital?' Shizune asked grinning.

'Yeah, why not? Would be good to know where it is.' She shook her shoulders.

'So then let's go. Afterwards I'd like to have some food. Let's check out the old Ramen restaurant.' Tsunade said.

'I'll get my jacket. We go by car?' Sakura asked.

'Actually…' Shizune grinned exited 'I was thinking that the motorcycles must have gotten rusty by now. We didn't use them since eternity… Since we left Mist.'

'What was yesterday…' Sakura would never really understand how her aunts came to such unusual hobbies. Motorcycles and material arts wasn't exactly what one expected from genius medics from a good family, but as far as she knew, all three Saninoko sisters had always been like this. She grinned at the thought of two desperate grandparents and ran to get her jacket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So? What do you think? The chapters will get longer by the time I get Reveiws... No, seriously, I got it nearly ready by now, this is just the beginning *muhahahaha***

**O.K., I'll cut it. Just read and review please.  
**


End file.
